


Point

by rotosalt (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rotosalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a smutty Joshler one-shot.</p><p>Edit: looking at this ive noticed that there are a bunch of errors but I wrote it at like two in the morning so I don't care??? But yeah, it'd be A LOT of extra work to go through and fix something I just up and wrote so I'm not going to fix it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I don't know anything about prostitution. I don't encourage prostitution or law-breaking. Blah blah blah blah blah

**AN: This is some cliché, kinky shit ya'll.**

Josh looked out the window of the bar. Street lights gave off a dull yellow-orange glow that usually gave him chills but tonight only seemed to comfort him.

He knew he couldn't stay in the bar for too long, you don't get any customers that way, but he also knew that he didn't feel like going back outside to that dingy alleyway and dingy snow.

He sighed and finished his cup of water, nodding a quick goodbye to the bartender before stepping out the door.

The cold air nipped at his skin, and snowflakes began to settle in his hair. The alley was only a few feet away but the walk felt like a few miles. His boots felt like they were filled with lead.

He pulled his hood over his head to protect his ears that now had a red tinge. When he leaned back against the brick wall he felt his jacket get damp. There was a car at the other end of the alley, which was never a good sign, but by now he'd learned that simply walking out was suspicious, so instead he decided to take out a cigarette and light it.

The car inches closer, now he can see  that it's not a police car and he lets himself relax just a little.

Eventually the car is right next to him. The window rolls down and he steps over.

He gives the inside of the car a quick look-over. _No signs of an undercover._

The driver looks nervous. "A-are you Jim?"

He takes a drag of the cigarette and blows it away from the window. "For 500 I can be whatever you want for the night." **(I dont know how much that would actually cost so I mean)**

"Uh, well, u-um..."

"Take it or leave it, I can't stand around all night waiting for your answer."

"T-take it."

Josh cocks an eyebrow at him. Normally he'd have to be a lot nicer to his customers but this guy was just so awkward and nervous that he didn't care how he was spoken to.

"I get to see the money first."

The guys shuffes around a bit before pulling out a wad of cash. It's a bunch of hundreds and Josh's eyes widen.

"Alright, alright. You've got a few options. I've got a hotel room over there." He points to the building across the street. "The car. For extra, I'll go to your place."

"My place, I-I've got the m-money."

"I can see that. Alright."

He opens the door and slides into the passenger seat.

The drive is probably a good thirty minutes and they end up in a completely different side of town. Josh has a few "friends" that work on this side. They get to charge way more and Josh vaguely wonders if he could possibly work on this side too.

"Uh, we're here. I'll get out and unlock the d-door."

Josh rolls his eyes when the man's back is turned. But when the man turns back around to look at him he plasters a smile onto his face.

At least this guy wasn't some old, sleazebag though.

He follows the man up to and through the door. "Alright, negotiations. Certain kinks cost extra, it's 500 more per person."

The man's eyes widen and his cheeks flush. He licks his lips and when he talks Josh notices that his bottom teeth are crooked.

"Per person?"

"Yeah, like if you've got a friend or someone who wants to join. Anywho, you get the point. Certain things cost extra so I'd advise that you tell me what all you want so that way we can get a total. I'll call you whatever you want for no extra, but depending on what you want to call me, it might cost you."

"He told me you'd be like this."

"Like what?"

"Professional."

The man wasn't wrong. Josh was trying to get money and therefore treated this like an actual business. He may be a prostitute, but he's not some kind of ten-cent hooker who will let you do whatever for whatever you're willing to give.

"Mhm. Back to business."

"Oh, well." The man turns three shades of red and scratches at the back of his neck. "You can call me sir or, uh, daddy. H-"

"I don't know how convincingly I can if you don't stop being so shy."

"Fine. I call you whatever I want. I want to eat you out and fuck you but I don't want to use a condom. I have recent health records ready. I understand if you still want me to use protection, though. I've got a pair of handcuffs and a paddle I've been dying to try out. I've got this thing for control."

"Dude, this might turn out pretty steep."

"Yeah, I know." He folds his hands in his lap. "Let's see...hairpulling, biting, and I think that might be it. Oh! Actually, I've got some stuff i want you to put on."

_Jesus, this dude's kinky as fuck._

"How about I just charge you 2000? You can have me for ten hours total, with breaks when I call for them of course. And if you want, I normally don't do this, but you could split your time between a maximum of three days."

The man grins and counts out the money. "I think I'll just do alk ten now. What's your safeword?"

_Safeword? I don't get a safeword. This is my job._

"Pineapple."

"So do we just start?"

Josh gives a nod before shrugging off his jacket and laying it over a chair. "Wait, what's your name? I know what I'm supposed to call you, but still."

"Tyler." _Tyler_ growls. "Go ahead and get undressed, I'll bring you the clothes I want you to put on."

He walks off and by the time he gets back Josh is completely unclothed. "Here. Put these in, don't rush, daddy wants to see you."

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy."

He pulls the pair of panties out of the pile. They're grey with a little pink bow on the front. There's a pair of thigh-high socks and a skirt left. He pulls the socks on, nearly falling over in the process. Tyler puts a firm hand on his hip to steady him. The skirt slips on easily. There's a collar under the skirt.

Tyler eyes him as though this were some kind of test. So he does what he thinks Tyler wants him to. "Will you put this on for me, daddy?"

He smiles and reaches over to grab the thick leather. "Sure." Once it's secured around his neck, Tyler pulls him down for a kiss. It's actually rather chaste, but only because he opts for long, slow kisses down his jawline, then neck, then on his collarbone.

He nips at the skin where his clavicle meets neck, just below the collar, just hard enough to hurt.

Josh shivers and makes a feeble attempt at pressing himself closer to Tyler who stands up from the chair he'd been sitting on to pull Josh against him. His hands are gentle but firm as they make their way down his back. When Tyler begins massaging circles into his ass he lets out a small whimper. Tyler nips at the shell of his ear and licks a stripe down his jaw.

"Come on, kitten."

He leads Josh to his bedroom and gestures for him to get on the bed. "Hands and knees," he tell him. "And make sure you've got your little ass presented for me."

Josh is hard now, and he thinks about how very little the thin lace was covering up. Tyler shrugs his shirt off and crawls over to where Josh is. The skirt is short enough that everything is exposed, the end of the baby blue, pleated thing hitting just at his tailbone.

"You look so pretty for daddy. Do you like looking pretty for me?"

"Yes, sir." Tyler runs his hands over the globes of smooth flesh and lace before pushing his thumb against the fabric. He rubs little circles just above his hole and Josh cants his hips back, letting out a small moan.

Tyler reaches up the skirt to hook his fingers over the edge of the panties, pulling them down so that they rest about mid-thigh. Pale flesh is now exposed and Tyler presses his mouth to it, presses little kisses all over his buttocks. Eventually the kisses become more open-mouthed. Tyler runs his thumb over Josh and chases his thumb with his tongue. So it's no surprise to Josh when he feels a wet togue press flat against his hole. He tenses up, because it's been a while since anyone did that to him. As Tyler begins to lick broad stripes he feels himself relax.

"Wait here, don't move, don't touch yourself."

He gets a pair of handcuffs and lube from the drawer in the bedside table and presses Josh into the bed so that his hands are now behind his back, secured by cold metal, and his face is pressed into a blanket that smells like lavender.

His hands grips Josh's thighs as he goes back to licking his way into Josh. His tongue works smoothly and quickly at working him open and before Josh knows it Tyler's pushing a finger in next to his tongue. As he begins to pump the finger in and out of him, he settles for kitten licks.

Josh hears the pop of a cap and a minute later feels Tyler press a second finger in alongside the first.

He's never been very verbal during sex, but when Tyler's middle finger brushes against his prostate he can't help but moan. He's louder than last time and Tyler smirks.

"You like that, kitten?"

Josh's eyes are shut tight and he tries to nod. "Yes, daddy."

Tyler tries to get a better angle, and this time when he slides his fingers back in they press directly against that same spot. Josh mewls and bites his lip, desperately pushing back, seeking that feeling.

Tyler adds a third finger and presses a light kiss to the top of Josh's thigh.

When he removes his fingers he presses his tongue in once more. "Fuck, oh god. Please."

Josh doesn't remember the last time he asked for someone to fuck him. "Please what? Use your big boy words."

"Oh, oh, _please_ fuck me, please sir."

He feels the bed shift as Tyler moves off of it. He hears the clink of a belt buckle and the thud as it hits the ground. When the beds shifts once more, signaling Tyler's return, Josh feels him press at his entrance. When he pushes in, Josh feels the slight stretch and whines.

Tyler runs his hand over Josh's back as he bottoms out. "You should see how pretty you look from this angle, slut." He leans over to bite at Josh's shoulder blade. "Just fuck me, oh god." He whimpers and whines.

When Tyler finally begins to make shallow thrusts it's not enough. Josh pushes back, trying to signal for Tyler to push harder, go faster, but instead he keeps a constant speed. "Harder."

He groans as Tyler's hand connects with his ass. The skin there gets red really quickly and Tyler decides he likes that so he slaps again. "What was that, slut?"

"Harder, please, sir."

His picks up his pace, hips connecting with ass harshly. Josh's face slides against the sheets. When Tyler slows down again, Josh feels the click of the handcuffs being unlocked and slid off of his wrists. "Hands." He pushes himself up so that he's balanced on his hands and knees once more.

When Tyler resumes his rhythmic thrusting Josh throws his head back. Tyler reaches around and hooks two of his fingers in Josh's mouth. Josh's eyes squeeze shut as Tyler uses this as leverage to slam into him.

The only sounds in the room are heavy breathing and low moans on Josh's half.

Josh feels that familiar heat coil in his stomach as Tyler presses against his prostate once more. "I-m gonna.. can I please? Sir?"

"What now?"

"Can I please cum, daddy?"

Tyler nods before realizing that Josh can't see him. "Yeah, yeah. Cum for daddy, baby. Come on, kitten."

Josh cums right then, listening to Tyler's voice urge him on. Tyler cums a few thrusts later, and Josh feels the heat fill him. He moans and Tyler pants lowly. Tyler pulls out and turns Josh around for a kiss. This one is nothing like the first, this one is far from chaste.

Tyler runs his tongue along Josh's bottom lip and then along the ridge of his teeth and then finally along Josh's own tongue. When they pull away, they collapse on the bed, breathing still erratic.

They sit there for about twenty minutes before Josh speaks.

"I'm ready if you're ready?"

"Yeah."


End file.
